


I've Got a Surprise For You

by Night_Writer



Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant At The Same Time, Yennaia, Yennaia fan fiction, impending motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: A Yennaia request that I received on tumblr.Yennefer has a surprise for her loving wife, but is surprised by the counter surprise that is given to her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902823
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Yennefer had wanted nothing more in her entire life than to have a child. For years she had struggled with pregnancies, two of them ending in miscarriages and one ending with a stillbirth at twenty-two weeks, causing her to withdraw from the notion of trying to get pregnant. She had expressed these concerns to her wife, and Tissaia had empathized with her immediately, declaring a similar struggle that had also ended in a stillbirth nearly at term.

She had been twenty-nine weeks pregnant when she had gone into premature labor, lasting for nearly thirty hours before the doctors had declared the baby deceased. Willow is what she had named the daughter she had given birth to. From what Yennefer recalled, the infant had been cremated and Tissaia had kept some of her ashes in a pendant necklace she usually wore. They had talked at length about having children: adoption, surrogacy, even trying another round of IVF treatment, but they had never followed through on any of their shared ideas.

Well… Until now, that is.

Yennefer sat in the bathroom holding the tell-tale wand in her hands, waiting for the test to read either a positive or negative result on the display. Tissaia didn’t know about her attempt, and she hoped that she would be able to surprise her with a positive result, but with her past experiences, she didn’t hold onto much hope. Just enough to get her through the ordeal of hormone treatment, insemination, and the wait before she could use the pregnancy test.

The timer on her phone went off, signaling the end of her wait, and she gazed down at the test with hope glimmering in her eyes.

_Pregnant._

She almost couldn’t believe it. The test had come back positive. She was pregnant. Tears welled in her eyes as she gazed down at the flashing word on the display, her heart hammering in her chest as butterflies fluttered around her stomach.

She couldn’t wait to show Tissaia when she got home.

She spent the afternoon cleaning and preparing dinner, making sure that she had the perfect setting to tell Tissaia that she was pregnant. That they would, hopefully, soon be mothers. She set the table, making sure that she had hidden the test near her seat, before setting up their plates and taking her seat, waiting for just a few minutes before Tissaia walked in the front door.

“Hey sweetheart! Sorry I’m running a bit late.”

“You aren’t that late, love.” Yennefer replied, accepting the kiss that was offered as Tissaia stepped into the kitchen to discard her lunch containers into the dishwasher. “Besides, I’ve just finished dinner. Your plate isn’t cold yet.”

Tissaia laughed as she took her seat across from Yennefer, both sharing details about their afternoons and what they had been up to. Tissaia surprised Yennefer with a new, ebony scarf with small rhinestones in it, making it glitter in the sunlight.

“Speaking of surprises, darling…” Yennefer began, her eyes focused on her wife. “I have one for you.”

“Oh? And what’s the surprise?” Tissaia questioned, chocolate eyes focused on warm violet. “Did you finally get me that SUV I’ve been wanting?”

Yennefer laughed at her wife’s remark, turning her cheeks a pale pink as she gripped the test in her lap. “Not yet sadly.” She replied, feigning hurt, making Tissaia smile once more. “It’s something much better than an SUV anyways.”

She pulled the test from her lap and handed it over to Tissaia, who took it tentatively in her hand before gazing down at the display, reading the word that continued to flash across the screen. Her mouth dropped open before shutting once more, making her look slightly like a fish, before she turned her shocked gaze over to her anxious wife.

“Is this…? Are you…?”

“It is… And I am.” Yen replied, hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she waited for Tissaia’s response.

The elder woman sat speechless for another minute before all emotions came flooding back to her. She turned to Yennefer with tears of joy in her eyes, cupping her wife’s cheek in her palm before leaning in and capturing her lips in a tender kiss. When they broke apart, she pressed her forehead to Yen’s, taking a deep breath to steady her hammering heart.

“You’ve made me the happiest woman in the world, darling.” Tissaia breathed, placing another kiss to Yennefer’s forehead before leaning back to gaze into her eyes. “But I have one more surprise for you.”

“Oh? You do?”

“I do indeed.” Tissaia replied, reaching down into her purse, she pulled out an envelope from the middle pocket that she handed over to Yennefer. “Go ahead, dear… Open it.”

The raven-haired woman gazed at the envelope with confusion in her eyes before she tore the top open, revealing a glossy print inside. She pulled out the print and gazed at the grainy, black-and-white photo. Tissaia’s name was printed at the top, along with the name of a doctor and clinic. In the middle, circled in white pixels, was a bean-shaped object that, to the right, sported the word “baby”.

Yennefer couldn’t help the shock that now made its way to her face as she gazed down at the picture in her hands. She turned her gaze to Tissaia who was grinning from ear-to-ear as she took in her wife’s adorable face.

“You’re pregnant as well?” Yennefer gasped, a smile slowly creeping onto her lips. “Since when?”

“A little over eleven weeks now, my love.” Tissaia replied, leaning back just enough for Yen to distinguish the small bump that was beginning to take form beneath her blouse.

“No wonder you’ve been wearing looser clothing.” Yennefer breathed, the smile now illuminating her face as she gazed at Tissaia. “You’re showing.”

“Courtesy of Willow for stretching out these muscles.” Tissaia laughed, reaching over to take Yennefer’s hand in hers. “We’re finally going to be mothers, darling.”

“After everything we went through to get here, the moment finally arrives… And I couldn’t be happier than I am right now.”

“And I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” Tissaia sighed, gathering her dishes and bringing them to the dishwasher. “I’m ready for a shower and bed… Having to hide my morning sickness from you was grueling. I’m ready to catch up on the sleep that I lost.”

“And I’m right there with you.” Yennefer chuckled, starting the machine before following Tissaia up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom.

The pair showered, dressed in comfortable pajamas, then nestled up together beneath the quilts. Yennefer curled up with her head resting on Tissaia’s chest, listening to the subtle rhythm of her heart as she gently ran her left hand over the small bump in her wife’s abdomen.

“To think that we’re both pregnant at nearly the same time.” She breathed. “It’s surreal.”

“It truly is… But your contemplation of our pregnancies isn’t exactly what I would call sleeping.” Tissaia teased, her fingers gently brushing through Yennefer’s hair as sleep slowly began to claw at her conscious.

“Perhaps not, but I’m too excited to sleep now.” Yen laughed. “This feels like a dream.”

“And dreams are what you should truly be seeing right now.” Tissaia mumbled, one eye cracked open to gaze down at her wife. “Get some sleep, dear… We’ll talk in the morning.”

Yennefer smiled, placing a soft kiss to Tissaia’s collarbone, before settling in to sleep.


	2. Thank You For This Slice of Happiness

Yennefer leaned her head against Tissaia’s shoulder, each of them cradling an infant in their arms. Yennefer held their son in her arms, gently brushing her fingers through the small patch of auburn hair on his head as he nestled up against her chest. Tissaia held their daughter, her head cradled in her hands as she slept soundly on Tissaia’s lap.

“They’re absolutely perfect.” Tissaia breathed, leaning her head against Yennefer’s as she gazed down at their sleeping children. “I’m so in awe of how small they are.”

“They really are.” Yennefer agreed, turning to kiss Tissaia’s shoulder before returning her gaze to their son once more. “They’re absolutely perfect though.”

“I’m so glad that we did this… That we went through with the artificial insemination.”

“I am too… I’m so happy that they’re here with us now.” Yennefer agreed, tracing her fingers down their son’s arm.

Tissaia turned her head and placed a soft kiss to Yennefer’s forehead, bringing a soft smile to her wife’s face as she moved closer to Tissaia’s side. Their son gave off a small, garbled cry before settling in Yen’s arms once more, the little frown disappearing as soon as he dozed back off. Both women couldn’t help but chuckle at the display. Yen leaned in and gently kissed the top of his head, bringing a twitch of a smile to his lips before it disappeared once more.

“Corin is so expressive.” Tissaia chuckled, reaching up to brush her knuckle against the newborn’s temple. “I’m waiting for Lyra to finally start showing some of these adorable expressions as well.”

“Well dear, she is almost three months younger than Corin.” Yen smiled, kissing her wife’s jaw. “It may be another week before she finally does… I’m just happy she’s sleeping through the night.”

Tissaia nodded her head in agreement, gazing down at the little girl in her lap. She had her mother’s violet eyes, though they were a shade lighter than Yenna’s, and the same tuft of ebony hair coating her head. Poor Yen had had horrible heartburn throughout her pregnancy, bringing both mothers to the deduction that she would be born with a full head of hair. They weren’t surprised to be right when she was made her grand entrance.

Corin had been an easier birth for Tissaia, as she had previously given birth to her stillborn daughter. She hadn’t suffered long from her morning sickness, and even though Corin also had a full head of hair, she hadn’t suffered from heartburn nearly as much as Yenna had. She had craved spicy foods for several weeks, while Yenna had craved sweets and salty foods.

Now they sat together with their beautiful babies nestled in their arms. They were entranced by how small and, surprisingly, quiet both babies were. Corin had begun sleeping through the night before he was three months old, and Lyra had been sleeping through the night for the last week, allowing their mothers the chance to catch up on some of the sleep that had escaped them since Lyra had been born the month prior.

“Perhaps we should follow the example of our children and get some sleep ourselves.” Tissaia offered, her chocolate eyes resting on Yennefer as her wife lay curled up against her side, eyes closed as she slowly began to drift off. “Come now, love… Let’s go upstairs.”

Yennefer slowly trudged after her wife, her eyes heavy with the sleep she so desperately craved, until reaching their bedroom. She walked up to Corin’s crib and gingerly laid him down on the tiny mattress before pulling his blanket up to his stomach and placing a kiss to his forehead. Tissaia had done the same with Lyra before swapping with Yennefer, allowing her wife to kiss their daughter goodnight.

The couple crawled into bed, burying themselves beneath the quilts before Tissaia gently pulled Yenna to her chest, showering her with tender kisses before wishing her goodnight as the raven-haired woman slowly drifted off. Tissaia considered herself blessed as she gazed down at her sleeping wife, then turned her gaze to their sleeping children, before allowing sleep to slowly creep over her.

She thanked whatever god was listening for this slice of happiness she was given.


End file.
